


Of Pigeons and Bosses

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Prox invites Eleqa to her home, and things quickly go off the rails from there(For Xenoblade Femslash Week Day 1: Modern AU)
Relationships: Erena | Eleqa/Purimo | Prox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021





	Of Pigeons and Bosses

**Author's Note:**

> I went thru a loss yesterday so. Uh. apologies if my fics for the week are a bit shaky in terms of quality, I still wanted to try!

Prox was far from the best at asking women she liked to visit her house. She was far from the best at actually impressing them, either! So when she actually managed to get Eleqa to come over, she should have known something would go wrong. And of course, it had to be her mated pigeon cocks getting all hot and bothered about being mean to the straight ones again.

“Is this normal?” She asks, glancing at the hen and cock that had just been thrown at the walls. “I mean… do they do this often?”

“Way too often, they’re kind of dicks.” Prox replies with a sigh. “Not what I was hoping they’d show you when you came to visit, let me tell you.”

Eleqa laughs a bit. “Well, as long as it’s normal, I don’t mind, too much. I was just afraid they were acting up because of me.”

“Oh no, no nothing like that.” Prox sighs, looking at them. “They’re just my little guys who hate straight people, for some reason.”

“Oh, so they’re Egil as a pigeon.”

Eleqa’s words make Prox choke on the air around her. Of all the things Eleqa could say, she hadn’t been expecting  _ that. _

“Eleqa you can’t just  _ say  _ that!”

“What! You’ve seen how he talks about his straight boss.” Eleqa replies. “Clearly he doesn’t like straight people.”

“He just doesn’t like his boss, because his boss sucks.” Prox corrects her. “Not all of us can be as blessed as you.”

Eleqa was a garbage collector and not once had anyone Prox known heard her complain about it. Then again, Eleqa was something else, so amazing that it was probably hard to be rude to her. Prox found it hard to be anything but a babbling mess around her, at the very least.

“I suppose that’s true enough.” Eleqa nods. “What about your boss?”

“I’m self-employed, so I guess you could say my boss is alright.” She shrugs. “Can be a real pain, sometimes.”

“Oh, really? Because I find your boss to be quite charming in that case.” Eleqa smiles at her. “If she ever gives you problems, though, I’d be happy to talk to her.”

Prox is sure she’s blushing now, but she hopes it isn’t noticeable. “Well, uh, thank you.”

“Just don’t hold it against me if I end up flirting with her a bit, too.” Eleqa leans a bit closer. “She’s quite cute, you know.”

If it wasn’t obvious she was flustered before, it is now. “I-if you think it’d help me out, I can’t say I could be mad at you for it.”

Eleqa smiles at her. “Good, I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t think it would help, after all.”

Prox makes a mental note to ask Eiz how he deals with her every day later, but nods. She’s sure if he can’t help him out, she can find a way to make sure things work out. She wants them too, after all.

Eleqa is too great a girl to not work to make sure things worked out, after all.


End file.
